


Lovin' on the Farm

by vermilion_aura



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Things heat up between author Elliott and his gorgeous farmer wife, Cristyn.ElliottxOC (Female Player)
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Lovin' on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a few weeks since my last update, and I do apologize. Work and my personal life has taken up quite a bit of my time, especially now that we're entering the holiday season. This piece came out of the blue when I decided to play some Stardew Valley on my Nintendo Switch after putting it on the back burner for a while. On my near completed file (I say near completed since I have yet to reach the maximum friendship level with all the townsfolk), my character is married to Elliott and she just had her first child with him. Playing it for the past week got my writing gears going. I really hope I got Elliott's personality correct, and I apologize if he's off. Enjoy!

She pulled her hat back slightly to wipe the sweat off her brow as she put the last of the animal products into the shipping bin. From milking cows and goats, collecting eggs to convert into mayonnaise, gathering truffles found by the pigs and taking care of all the animals on her farm, she was exhausted. Having done this as a daily routine for quite some time, there were moments when she would be worn out. Closing the lid to the shipping bin, Cristyn took her horse back to the nearby stable on the farm and whistled for her dog. She heard him bark in the distance and then he came running towards her from the other side. He followed behind her as she opened the door to the house, and he soon ran inside past her, heading straight for the bedroom.

“Welcome home, my dear.”

Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of her husband, Elliot. He had a warm smile on his face as he stood near the dining table. Two lit candles gave the area a small, illuminating glow, and she smelled the familiar scent of baked fish.

“I saw that you were working so hard today, my dear. So, I decided to prepare you some dinner. Baked fish fresh from the nearby river. Come sit down and enjoy.”

He pulled the chair closest to him out, and with a smile, Cristyn approached the table and sat down. She took notice of a glass of red wine adjacent to her plate as he sat down across from her. Once he was settled in his chair, she grabbed her fork and knife and began to cut into the fish. Popping a piece into her mouth, the taste of garlic and herbs in combination with the fish flooded her taste buds, and for a moment, she thought she entered a food heaven of some sort.

She took her time to savor the meal; she had to admit that it was too good to eat through it quickly.

“How is it, my dear?”

“It’s wonderful. Thank you, Elliott. That was very thoughtful of you.”

She reached for her glass of wine and took a sip, the fresh and sweet taste of apples filling her mouth as the liquid rolled on her tongue.

“I got lucky when I went out shopping earlier. Pierre managed to get some high quality wine in stock,” he explained.

The two of them spent the next thirty minutes enjoying their dinner and each other’s company. By the time she finished with everything on her plate, Cristyn cringed when a twinge of pain shot through her left shoulder all the way down to her shoulder blade.

“Are you okay, love?” Elliott asked, looking concerned.

“I think I might have pulled a muscle earlier when I was tending to the farm,” she replied, reaching for her shoulder and attempting to rub it.

He got up from his chair and approached her, offering her his hand.

“Let me take you to the bedroom. You can get changed and get comfortable while I clean up and tend to the dishes. I’ll join you in a moment and give you a rub.”

She nodded and brought her arm up to wrap around his shoulders. He held her by the waist to ensure she didn’t fall, and he carefully guided her towards the bedroom on the other side of the house. Gazing at the vast room, she found it hard to believe how far she had come in just a few years since she inherited her grandfather’s farm. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was going to make a decent living when she first moved to Stardew Valley, but as she thought over everything she worked so hard for and the goals she accomplished, she was very proud of herself. She also knew her grandfather was proud; she always felt it whenever she heard the wind blowing through the trees.

When the two of them got to the bed, Cristyn lifted her arm from around Elliott’s shoulders and sat on the edge.

“Will you be okay?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she replied with a nod. “Go ahead and get those chores done. I’ll change and get under the covers in a minute.”

With a gentle kiss to her forehead, Elliott left the room, heading for the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Cristyn reached into the nearby dresser, grabbing a simple white camisole top and a pair of grey plaid pajama pants. Despite the occasional twinges of pain she felt at even the slightest movements of her arm, she managed to change. She opted out of pulling back the blankets and simply lied down on her back, putting her hands behind her head. She heard the sound of the sink running as Elliott started washing the dishes, and she saw her dog walk in and lay down in front of the dresser. She leaned over to pet his head a few times right when Elliott returned to the bedroom.

He crossed his way towards the bed, making his way to the other side. Her back was to him, and she heard the ruffling of clothes as she repositioned herself on the bed. The bed shifted beneath her when he crawled in next to her, and she was tickled when his hand began roaming her exposed skin.

“Is it your left shoulder that hurts, my love?”

“Yes.”

She felt her cheeks heat up when he gently pushed the strap of her camisole top down her shoulder. Despite that and the pace of her heartbeat picking up, she kept her cool as he began to gently rub her shoulder blade with his fingertips. The pain was slowly starting to subside; at this rate, she could fall asleep right here and not have to worry so much about it.

“How does that feel?” she heard him whisper in her ear, hit hot breath racking the side of her neck.

“It feels really nice. Thank you, Elliott. I’m more than ready to go to sleep right now.”

The older author’s ears twitched; he didn’t want her to sleep just yet, especially considering there was something else he had in mind. They had been married for quite some time, and having slept in the same bed for the past few months, they had yet to actually be physical. Having never been in an intimate relationship before meeting Cristyn, he wasn’t sure of how to approach her about it. Unable to form any words and deciding to let his actions speak for him, Elliott leaned towards her exposed shoulder blade and began kissing her skin. Cristyn’s breathing grew heavy, causing her to clutch her pillow tight. The reaction wasn’t from anxiety, but rather excitement.

“You couldn’t put this in poetry, could you?”

She felt him smile against her shoulder blade.

“I couldn’t. In fact, I had been wanting to initiate this for a while, but I couldn’t find the right words to say. Will you allow me the honor of making love to you tonight?”

Cristyn let out a small chuckle before rolling over to face him.

“I thought you’d never ask, darling.”

She reached for him, her fingertips caressing his cheek for a brief moment. She then began a caressing trail, moving down his neck to his chest, stopping at the first button on his cotton pajama shirt. She paused, hesitating for a couple minutes, and following a deep breath, Cristyn began to loosen the buttons one by one. Elliott watched her lovingly, his heart racing as his chest became more exposed by the second. As soon as she loosened the last button, she ran both hands up his abdomen to his chest and then pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Her cheeks were hot, and she was grateful for the darkness since it provided cover for her flushed face.

He didn't hesitate in rolling over once his shirt was off, pinning her delicate form beneath him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her fingers twining in his long hair. He swallowed the moan that escaped her throat when he reached for the hem of her top and pulled it up, slowly exposing her midriff and then her breasts. He had to break the kiss to pull the fabric over her head, and he took a moment to gaze at her chest.

"You are so beautiful, my dear. I can only imagine what the rest of you will be like once I undress you completely."

His compliment made her smile, and she sat up from her spot, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down with her. His lips lavished hers in another kiss, stealing her breath before moving down to her neck. He sucked on a particular spot on her throat, causing her to arch her back and let out a moan. Her hardened nipples grazed his muscular chest as his hand moved to her waist. He tugged on the waistline of her pajama pants, and then he guided his hand underneath the fabric of both her pants and underwear. He found the junction between her legs, his fingertips becoming wet with the slick moisture of her juices. His index finger circled around her entrance, and then he pushed it and his middle finger into her core right as he nipped her skin.

A keen moan resembling his name flooded the perimeter of the bedroom. Her hands gripped his long hair, and her body was so flushed that the remainder of her clothes were a heavy burden to her. Elliott started a kissing trail from her throat and going down her chest, stopping just above her breasts. He looked up at her, taking in her ecstatic expression as his free hand cupped one breast and his lips lavished the other in sync with his fingers.

"Oh, Elliott!" Cristyn exclaimed, coming undone with the pleasure he was giving her. His ears perked and his length hardened at her cry, and he enclosed his lips around her nipple. She gasped as his tongue lashed the hardened bud, her hand moving to the back of his head to hold him against her chest. He rolled her other nipple between his fingers, teasingly twisting the bud while also continuing to stroke her core. At this rate, she was going to turn to jelly.

Deft hands soon made quick work of her pajama pants and underwear, throwing both garments across the room. Her hands made their way to the waistline of his pants, pushing them down as far as she could with him kicking them off once they were out of her reach. She gasped when he pressed his hips down against hers, the tip of his hardened length brushing against her entrance. He sucked on her nipple for a little bit longer before bringing his lips back up to hers for another kiss.

"I want you, Cristyn," he whispered in a husky tone.

She could see the desire in his eyes; they were an exact reflection of her own eyes.

"I want you too, Elliott. Make love to me, please."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, showing him that she was ready. With one thrust, he was inside her, moving slowly at first so that they both could enjoy the moment. She moaned softly, holding him tight as he moved. He took a hold of her hands in his own, pushing them down on either side of her, and began to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh, Elliott! Yes!" Cristyn exclaimed as the pleasure rocked her nerves. She writhed underneath him, her walls tightening around him with each thrust. He let out a moan of his own when he pushed himself deep inside her, rocking her from deep within her, and she convulsed around him just as he collapsed on top of her. He buried his face into her neck, breathing heavily against her skin while his finger traced circles around her nipple.

"What did you think, my dear?" he asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"I think we should do this more often. You're amazing, and you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Shall we attempt a date night every week?"

"I would not be opposed."

"Then it's a promise, my darling."

They sealed the deal with a kiss, and the two of them fell asleep in the comfort of each other’s arms, neither of them bothering to fight the exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I took more of the passionate approach for the smut in this story, especially for Elliott since I think he is full of passion.
> 
> As for where I'm going next, I'm still attempting to plot out the latest chapter of _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. I do need to actually sit down and plot out ideas, and I plan on doing that pretty soon. There's also a couple other side projects that I have on the brain, primarily a _Persona 5_ short story series, and another _Castlevania_ one shot. I'm hoping I can get a schedule planned out, especially considering that I'm going to be switching departments at my workplace pretty soon. I'll have to work around that once it takes effect. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
